


Promises of the Unexpected

by eliza_the_writer



Series: Promises of the Unexpected [1]
Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, and i miss him v much, found family tropes for days, had it on my tumblr and wanted to revive it, i wrote this fic a while back, so i love iseul, sooooo enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliza_the_writer/pseuds/eliza_the_writer
Summary: Iseul and Eliza are young, in love, and in the middle of a war. When Iseul is called away to the Elven Domain, Eliza is left to her own devices. Normally, this wouldn't be the biggest issue, but when Eliza finds herself mysteriously ill, her world flips upside down.
Relationships: Iseul Idreis/Main Character
Series: Promises of the Unexpected [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829734
Kudos: 1





	Promises of the Unexpected

I wake up before Iseul does. In hindsight, that should have been my first indication that something wasn’t right. But with the way the morning sunshine shone on Iseul’s sleeping face, making his hair glow like that of a sun god’s, I couldn’t help be become a little distracted. Then, I felt my stomach churning as wave of complete nausea hit me. Careful not to disturb Isuel, quietly get out of bed and run for the bathroom, just barely making it on time. The contents of my stomach end up in the chamber pot. I take a few minutes to breathe, waiting to see if it happens again. When I feel like I’m in the clear, I quickly dispose of the vomit and rinse my mouth. Just as quietly as before, I slide back underneath the covers, cuddling up to my sleeping lover. The past few days have been hectic for everyone, with training and trying to prepare for the looming battle against the Witch Queen. On top of that, Iseul has been trying to prepare to go back to the Elven Domain with Queen Ishara. The council is meeting there to talk to the Elven people and implore them to join the war. Ishara and Iseul are planning to make it a quick trip and this time, I’m not invited.

Like I understand why- it’s going to be a super short trip and they’re also not planning on stopping for a night’s rest on the way. Based on previous experience, we know that I would not be able to physically handle the trip. Plus, I can do more here than I can over there. I get it. I see the logic. I just don’t agree with it. This is going to be the longest time that I’ve spent away from Iseul since we got together. And I know it’s stupid to be upset about it but I am and I’m going to miss him and how will I be able to sleep without...

“Eliza, darling, what is the matter?” Iseul asks sleepily, sitting up in bed.

I smile, “Nothing babe.” His eyebrows furrow, concern in his eyes.

“Then why are you crying?” he asks, using the pad of his thumb to wipe a tear off my cheek. I didn’t even realize I was crying. But now that I do, the tears can’t seem to stop. Iseul sits up, now fully awake, and pulls me into his lap.

“I-I’m sorry,” I start. “It’s just that you’re going to be gone for a few days and- and I’m scared. What if something happens to you while you’re away? Wha- What if you get hurt and I’m not there to take care of you? I-I’m supposed to keep you safe, but I can’t do that if I’m not with you,” I sob. Iseul gently combs his fingers through my hair as my tears stop falling.

“I do not wish to be apart from you either, my love. But it will only be for a few days. Then, when I get back, I can promise you, we will never be parted again,” he vows, kissing my forehead. “As for my safety, I will be in my mother’s overbearing care. I can assure you that no harm will come to me.”

I let out a shaky laugh, “She’s not that overbearing. She just loves you.”

“She also loves you. Which means that she will be especially protective of me until I can return to my warrior goddess,” he whispers in my ear. I blush as Iseul cups my chin, causing my eyes to meet his. “Because she cannot bare the thought of someone else having you as their daughter.”

This time, I laugh for real, “I’ve really grown on her, haven’t I?”

“Most assuredly,” he agrees, sweetly kissing my lips. Sighing, I lay my head on his chest.

“Thanks for putting up with me,” I joke, trying to lighten the mood. Iseul tightens his hold on me.

“I do not ‘put up’ with you, my lady. I love you, and to truly love another person, you must be by their side, through the summers and winters of life.”

“I think you’d give Shakespeare a run for his money,” I say, looking back up at him.

Iseul’s smile is warm, “While I do not understand the reference, I appreciate the sentiment all the same, my darling,” he breathes contentedly, resting his chin on my head. We sit like that for a while, just long enough to finish watching the sun rise outside our bedroom window.

* * *

The rest of the morning passes by in a blur. I help Iseul pack his things for the journey. We try to sneak in as any stolen moments together as we can, knowing that we’ll both be touch starved for a few days. By midday, Iseul and Ishara are ready to leave. I hug Ishara first and she holds on to me tightly, gently cupping the back of my head.

“Travel safe, Ishara,” I say, not wanting to let her go.

“We will, my dear,” she pulls away to cup my face. “I want you to be safe too, my daughter. You are so very important to me.”

“I promise I will be,” I smile, feeling my heart soar- she called me daughter! Ishara smiles at me and kisses both of my cheeks. She hugs me once more before turning to say goodbye to the other Retainers. As I turn around, I find Iseul making his way towards me. He looks close to tears. I throw my arms around him, pressing our bodies as close as possible.

“Please be safe, Iseul. You’re my home. Please come back to me,” I plead, feeling tears prick my eyes.

“Nothing could keep me from coming home to you. You are the love of my life, Eliza. I swear to you- this is the last time we will have to do this. We will never be parted again.”

“Promise? I whisper.

“I promise,” he says, pulling away just enough so that we’re face to face. His green eyes are so tender, so loving. In them I see how he means every word. I don’t have the words to tell him how I feel. Instead, I cup Iseul’s cheeks and bing his lips to mine in a kiss that I hope tells him how much he means to me. In that moment, I don’t care that everyone’s watching us or that they’ll be giving me a hard time for it later; all I care about is pouring everything I have and everything that I am into this kiss.

“I love you,” I sigh as we breathlessly pull away from each other.

“And I love you,” Iseul says, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. With much reluctance, we let go of each other and soon Iseul and Ishara mount their horses. I wave goodbye as they ride off, feeling like they took a part of me with them. As I feel myself begin to float away with them, two arms anchor me down; one drapes itself across my shoulders while another one wraps itself around my waist.

“All will be well, my little raven.” Altea promises, smiling up at me. Saerys nods, squeezing my shoulders.

“Yes. You two will be back to being overly affectionate in front of us before you know it,” he teases. I let out a genuine laugh.

“Oh come on, we’re not that bad!” I exclaim, playing along. Saerys rolls his eyes while Altea shakes her head.

“Yes, you are that bad,” August agrees as he walks over to us.

I roll my eyes. Before we can engage in any more playful banter, Reiner suggests that we all get back to work, which is honestly the best thing for us to do. We train for a few hours, focusing on the physical obstacles in front of us, so we can’t dwell on the emptiness Iseul and Ishara left behind. As the sun begins to set, we go in and eat dinner. Everyone keeps up playful dinner conversation, but I find myself somewhat distracted. But not because I miss Iseul. Okay, that’s a lie. Not just because I miss him, but because a wave of nausea hits me as soon as the food is on the table. Nothing tastes good, so I don’t eat much. But, I press through it, trying to look as normal as possible. After we finish dinner, I help Solaire with the dishes and then head to bed. That night, I wake up at three separate times, barely making it to the bathroom each time.

* * *

This pattern continues for three days. I hardly eat, because nothing is appetizing, and I hardly sleep, because I keep vomiting. My whole body aches as well, more so than it usually does after training. By the fourth day, I feel like I’ve died; like how you feel after drinking three energy drinks to keep you awake while you pull an all-nighter. Making my way to breakfast that day is exceptionally hard and, when I do make it, four worried faces look up at me.

“Lady Eliza! Are you well?” August asks as he rushes towards me.

I smile weakly, “Yeah, I’m fine.” A lie. Altea narrows her eyes and also walks over to me.

“My raven, you are most certainly not fine. You look unwell,” she says, her eyes going from scruitenizing to concerned.

“Okay, okay. I think I may have come down with a stomach bug or something? I haven’t been feeling well. Or sleeping well for that matter. It could be stress too maybe…” I ramble.

“Let us see if any of my healing magic can help,” Reiner suggests, walking up to me. He cups my face in both hands. Gold glows from his fingertips. After a few moments, he looks down at me.

“Did that alleviate anything, Lady Eliza?” he asks, looking hopeful.

I nod, “Yeah, I think a bit!” In truth, I really felt no different, but I couldn’t tell him that! He looked so hopeful, like a kid on Christmas! I couldn’t ruin that for him! Saerys seems to sense what my lie and comes to back me up.

“How about we take the lady to her room and let her rest?” he suggests. Everyone seems to agree with that plan.

“We should all take turns being by Eliza’s side,” Altea suggests. Again, everyone agrees.

“Really, you don’t need to do that,” I protest, but Altea puts a finger to my lips.

“We do and we will.”

August nods, “I agree. I shall take the first watch.” With that, he sweeps me up into his arms and escorts me to my room. When we get there, he gently sets me on the bed. August tugs off my boots before pulling down the covers and tucking me in..

“I did this often whenever my little sister was ill,” August tells me as he pulls up a chair next to my bed. I smile at him.

“Are you saying that you think of me as a sister, August?” I tease.

He rolls his eyes, “You are as annoying as one.” Though is tone is also teasing, I can see the affection he has for me in them.

“It’s okay, August. I think of you as a brother,” I yawn, reaching for his hand, holding onto it until I fall asleep.

Eventually, August leaves and Reiner takes his place. As they pass by each other, I hear August say he’s sending a letter to Iseul to tell him what’s going on. In my half asleep haze, I meant to say thank you, but I think it comes out more as a series of mumbles. Reiner also takes the seat next to the bed. He puts a hand on my forehead and brushes his thumb across it. His other hand holds mine. I can hear Reiner muttering what I can only assume are healing incantations and I can’t help but smile at him.

“You’re like a dad. A really great dad,” I hear myself mutter as I squeeze his hand. A slight laugh tells me he heard it. The kiss on my forehead tells me that he appreciates it.

Later, Altea comes in to relieve Reiner. She ignores the chair and climbs into my bed, snuggling me. I snuggle back and we nap together. After a while I wake up. A little dazed, I being to sit up, only to have a slender arm pull me back down.

“Where do you think you are going, my little raven?” Altea asks, laying my head on her shoulder. Somehow, she had managed to climb behind me, which meant I was sitting in between her legs, with my back to her.

“Nowhere. I just thought that maybe I should get up? Move around a bit?”

“No, my raven. I think you need a little more rest,” she said calmly, placing her hands on my head and rubbing my temples. I was about to protest when Saerys walked into the room.

“How are you feeling?” he asks me, jumping up on the bed.

I shrug, “I think I’m feeling better! Resting has been very beneficial.” Altea gives a satisfied hmp!, “And I think I’m ready to get up and move a…”

“No,” Altea and Saerys say simultaneously.

“You should keep resting,” Altea explains, still rubbing my temples.

“Save up your strength,” Saerys adds, putting my legs on his lap and massaging them.

I groan, “You’re spoiling me. I don’t need this.”

“Nonsense,” they say. Realizing there’s no point in arguing, I sigh in defeat, giving myself over to rest.

* * *

Once my overbearing, well-meaning, nursemaid, best friends decide that I was rested enough to walk, we go down to dinner. Tonight, I eat more than I had in the past few days. Several fruits and vegetables mingle on my plate. I’ve also helped myself to a loaf of bread and some delicious cheeses.

“It is good to see you have your appetite back,” Reiner jests, pointing at my plate that had been full only moments ago..

“Yes, you really must be feeling better,” August chimes in, raising a sarcastic eyebrow at me. I roll my eyes at them, but I feel all warm inside, knowing that these people are genuinely happy that I’m feeling better. My little makeshift family. I love them so much.

“Lady Eliza, could you pass the chicken?” Altea asks. I nod and pass it to her. As I do, I feel my stomach churn. The smell of meat fills my nose and it’s all I can do to not get sick then and there. I play it off as best I can and, thankfully, it works. No one questions me when I say that I’m going back to my room, probably because they think I need to rest some more. As soon as the door is closed behind me, I make a beeline for the bathroom, flinging myself onto the ground in the nick to time. My stomach slowly empties itself of its contents. By then end of it, I don’t have any energy to move. Eventually, I fall asleep there.

**Author's Note:**

> This series was written in between Iseul's 5th and 6th seasons. Hope you all enjoyed that first chapter! Let me know in the comments what you think! Or any suggestions you might have :)


End file.
